As used herein, the term “balun” refers to a radio-frequency (RF) cable trap that blocks stray RF current from flowing on the outside of shield conductors of coaxial RF cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,775 to Seeber et al. issued Aug. 12, 2003 with the title “Floating radio frequency trap for shield currents” and is incorporated herein by reference. Seeber et al. describe a floating shield current trap that provides first and second concentric tubular conductors electrically connected to provide a resonance-induced high impedance of current flow in a path consisting of the inner and outer conductors and their junctions thereby suppressing coupled current flow on a shield of a conductor contained within the first inner tubular conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,465 to Seeber issued Dec. 16, 2003 with the title “Tuning system for floating radio frequency trap” and is incorporated herein by reference. Seeber describes a floating shield current trap provides two resonance loops formed of split concentric tubular conductors joined radially at their axial ends. Adjustment of the separation of these loops provides a change in coupling between the loops effecting a simplified tuning of the resonance of the trap for different expected frequencies of interfering shield current.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,744 to Burl et al. issued Jul. 15, 2003 with the title “Multi-channel RF cable trap for magnetic resonance apparatus” and is incorporated herein by reference. Burl et al. describe a multi-channel RF cable trap that blocks stray RF current from flowing on shield conductors of coaxial RF cables of a magnetic resonance apparatus. An inductor is formed by a curved semi-rigid trough constructed of an insulating material coated with an electrically conducting layer. Preferably, the inductor and the cable follow an “S”-shaped path to facilitate good electromagnetic coupling. The RF cables are laid in the trough and the shield conductors inductively couple with the inductor. A capacitor and optional trim capacitor are connected across the trough of the inductor to form a resonant LC circuit tuned to the resonance frequency. The LC circuit inductively couples with the shield conductors to present a signal-attenuating high impedance at the resonance frequency. The resonant circuit is preferably contained in an RF-shielding box with removable lid.
Conventional electrical components that permitted one to vary resistance, inductance, and/or capacitance under electrical control typically have somewhat limited component values available and are not compatible with being located in high fields (e.g., the fields of 1 tesla or more that are typically found in high-energy physics experiments such as the $9-billion Large Hadron Collider that has been 20 years in making and is still being modified to be able to operate).
Low-power circuits can use varactors (electrically variable capacitors), field-effect transistors (used as variable gain elements or variable resistors) and like components that are directly electrically-adjustable, for use in adjusting frequency, impedance or other circuit characteristics and parameters, however such components are often unsuitable or inoperative in high fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,069 issued Dec. 17, 2002 to Lussey et al. with the title “Polymer composition” and is incorporated herein by reference. Lussey et al. describe a polymer composition comprises at least one substantially non-conductive polymer and at least one electrically conductive filler and in the form of granules. Their elastomer material was proposed for devices for controlling or switching electric current, to avoid or limit disadvantages such as the generation of transients and sparks which are associated with the actuation of conventional mechanical switches. They described an electrical conductor composite providing conduction when subjected to mechanical stress or electrostatic charge but electrically insulating when quiescent comprising a granular composition each granule of which comprises at least one substantially non-conductive polymer and at least one electrically conductive filler and is electrically insulating when quiescent but conductive when subjected to mechanical stress. They did not propose a means for electrically activating such switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,299,681 to Snyder, Vaughan and Lemaire issued Oct. 30, 2012 with the title “Remotely adjustable reactive and resistive electrical elements and method” and is incorporated herein by reference. Snyder, Vaughan and Lemaire describe an apparatus and method that includes providing a variable-parameter electrical component in a high-field environment and based on an electrical signal, automatically moving a movable portion of the electrical component in relation to another portion of the electrical component to vary at least one of its parameters. In some embodiments, the moving uses a mechanical movement device (e.g., a linear positioner, rotary motor, or pump). In some embodiments of the method, the electrical component has a variable inductance, capacitance, and/or resistance. Some embodiments include using a computer that controls the moving of the movable portion of the electrical component in order to vary an electrical parameter of the electrical component. Some embodiments include using a feedback signal to provide feedback control in order to adjust and/or maintain the electrical parameter. Some embodiments include a non-magnetic positioner connected to an electrical component configured to have its RLC parameters varied by the positioner.
Conventional baluns are unitary structures that are slipped over an end of a cable and then soldered in place. This makes it difficult and inconvenient to install such a balun once both ends of the cable are connectorized and/or soldered in place.
There is a long-felt need for an RF cable trap that can be installed on a cable from the side and that blocks stray RF current from flowing on shield conductors of coaxial RF cables.